A Little Help
by Dante24
Summary: Sango turns to Inuyasha for help when Miroku leaves her because she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

It's been three months since the group destroyed Naraku. Kagome was forced back home, Inuyasha is the new keeper on the Shikon Jewel, and Sango is with Miroku.

Sango and Miroku were at a stream nice stream. Miroku was staring at the sky and Sango was sitting at a tree. "Miroku?" she said. "There's something I have to tell you."

Miroku looked at her. Sango was nervous for what she had to tell him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm three months Pregnant." She said

Sango was so happy to say it but Miroku wasn't. "What do mean you're pregnant?" he asked angrily. "Exactly what I said Miroku, I'm three months pregnant."

Sango looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I thought you wanted a child." She said.

"Well, yeah when Naraku was alive and I thought I was going to die with the wind tunnel." He said. "But now that he's dead it kinda defeats the purpose of having one." Sango could not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

"I'm not ready to be a father yet Sango." He raised his voice.

"You think I'm ready to be a mother?" she said raising her voice. "No, I'm not but I'm willing to make the effort."

Miroku rolled his eyes as Sango slowly got up. "Miroku." She said half yelling. "Why are you being like this?" Miroku turned his back toward her and started to walk away. "If you want to have that baby fine, but you can have it without me."

Sango stared at him as he walked away. "Goodbye forever, Sango." He said and left Sango. Tear rolled down Sango's eyes. That night Sango was sitting at a river alone. She thought she was alone when a filmier face showed up.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"I knew it was you, Sango." He said. "I can smell you a mile away." Sango smiled a bit. "So where's that monk?" he asked. Sango turned away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat next to her. "He's gone." She answered. "I told him I was pregnant and he left."

She tried to fight back the tears but it was no use. They flowed down her face like a water fall. "Sango." He said. She slowly turned towards him. "OH, INUYASHA!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him and broke down crying.

Inuyasha held her tightly. He understood her pain, first she lost family, and then Naraku kills her brother right in front of her, and now this. Inuyasha didn't want to see her suffer any more. "Sango, I want you to come stay with me in Kaede's village." He said.

She pulled back and stared at him. "You can't raise this baby on your own." He said. "So come on let's go." Sango once again buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

At Kaede's village Sango told both Kaede and Shippo what happened. Kaede hugged Sango. "My child, I'm so sorry that you went through that." She said. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you, Kaede." She said hugging her back.

**Five months later**

Sango was now eight months pregnant and showing it. She was sitting next to a tree rubbing her belly and looking at the sky. She failed to notice that Inuyasha was up the tree looking down at her.

"So how's my favorite pumpkin." He said. Sango looked and saw him. She was about to say something when she felt something. "Ah!" she screamed. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the tree and landed next to her.

"What is it?" he said with a worried tone of voice.

"The baby just kicked." She said with an excited tone of voice. "Come on feel it." She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "Hey, I feel it." He said in amazement.

Sango looked at Inuyasha then looked down at her stomach. "Inuyasha." She said. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me these passed five months." He smiled then sat right next to her and put his arm around her.

Sango snuggled closer to Inuyasha. She buried her face in his chest then slowly went to sleep. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a bit. "I promise you Sango." He said. "Things will turn out okay, for you and your baby."

The next day Sango was feeling emotional about the way she looked. Just about anything would start her up. Inuyasha was the last to know this because he yelled the one joke that made her cry. "Wide load coming through, everybody move she's huge!"

He followed her back to his hut. "Sango?" he said. Sango looked up at him. "You think I'm a fat cow don't you?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" he asked trying to hide a blush.

"Well look at me." She said.

"Sango you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He said. There was silence in the room for a while._ 'Did I just say that out loud?'_ he thought.

"Inuyasha?" said Sango in a low voice. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Inuyasha blushed even more. "Well…uh yeah." He said. Sango smiled.

Outside was with a certain fox demon. "It won't be long now, Shippo." Said Sango with a happy look on her face. "The baby will be born in just another mouth."

"Really?" he said. "I can't wait."

"Ah!" yelled Sango.

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Shippo. Sango giggled and rubbed her stomach. "The baby just kicked again." She said. Shippo had an excited look on his face. "Really, let feel, let me feel."

Sango held the young fox demon close to her. "Wow, I fell it." He said. "It wants to come out." Shippo laughed as he continued to feel the baby's kick. Sango laughed too.

**One Month Later**

Inuyasha Shippo and Sango were walking by the sacred tree which he was pined to for 50 years. They sat down and started eating. Sango had more than the others. "Whoa, you eat more than Inuyasha, Sango." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha quickly bopped him on the head. Sango giggled. Just then Sango dropped her food and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was in pain. "Sango what's wrong, you ate to fast." Teased Inuyasha.

Sango was breathing hard. "The…the…the...the baby." She said. "Inuyasha and Shippo both dropped their foods. "You mean, NOW!" yelled Shippo. Sango nodded.

Inuyasha put Shippo on his back and picked up Sango. "Hold on tight." He said and ran straight towards the village. It didn't take them long to get back to the village. "KAEDE!" yelled Inuyasha. "Sango's about to have the baby!"

"Follow me." She said. They followed her to her hut. Once there Inuyasha laid Sango on her back. She quickly grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me." She said. Inuyasha sat right next to her. "Don't worry Sango." He said trying to comfort her. "I'm right here, I won't leave." She smiled.

"Alright, Sango I need you to use shallow breathing." Said Kaede. She looked at Inuyasha. "Are you ready, Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded. Kaede looked back at Sango.

"Okay, Sango on three I need you to push." She said. "One…two…three push." Sango squeezed Inuyasha's hand as hard as she could as she pushed. "Okay stop." Said Kaede.

Shippo wiped a wet towel over her head. Sango was still breathing hard as she looked up at Inuyasha. She knew she was hurting him but he gave her a look that said I'm fine.

"Sango, get ready to push again." Said Kaede. "One…two…three push." Sango did the same thing. "I see the head okay you stop now." Sango stopped pushing.

"Inuyasha I'm going to need your top Kimono." She said. Inuyasha took of his top red kimono and handed it to Kaede. She then placed it under the baby's head. "It's almost over Sango." Said Inuyasha.

"This is it." Said Kaede. "On three push as hard as you can." Sango look up at Inuyasha once again. She was scared out of her life. "One…two…three push."

"INUYAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!" Sango yelled to the top of her voice and then came the sound a new born baby. With a bucket of water Kaede washed it off and wrapped it up with Inuyasha Kimono.

"Sango." Said Kaede. "It's a girl.

Sango sat up as Kaede hand over her new baby girl. Sango couldn't help but cry. "Come, let's leave her alone." Kaede suggested. Sango look up at her. "Thank you, Kaede." Kaede smiled and left with Shippo.

Inuyasha was about to leave but Sango grabbed his hand. "Stay with me for a while." She said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "She looks exactly like you." He said. "So what name are you going to give her?"

"I'll give her my mother's name." she said. "Ayeka."

Inuyasha then whispered something in her ear. "Happy birthday, Sango."

A/N: Nice story huh, let me know what you thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

More tears came down Sango's face as she saw her baby. Inuyasha wiped them away. Sango slowly turned towards him. They moved closer to each other until their lips touched. When they pulled apart Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers.

Just then an old friend walked in on them. Sango looked up and her eyes widen as she saw her. "Kiarra?" the small cat hopped on her shoulder and licked her face. "Kiarra, I missed you so much." She said as she nuzzled her face to her. "I thought Naraku killed her when he used his miasma, I guess she's stronger than she looks."

Kiarra looked down and saw the baby. She knew right then and there that it was Sango's. The small cat meowed and jumped up and down. Sango laughed and Inuyasha smiled.

"Sango?" said Inuyasha. "Can I hold her?"

"No." she said.

"Why not?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Because you'll drop her." She said. They went on arguing about the subject for the rest of the day.

**Three Years Later**

A young girl was crying in the middle on the village. Sango ran to her. "Ayeka honey, what's wrong."

"I…can't…find…daddy." She said. Sango picked her up and held her. Just then Inuyasha walked back into the village. Ayeka saw him coming.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

Sango set her down and let her run to him. Inuyasha pick her up held her over her head. They both laughed. He then brought her down. "I love my daddy." She said.

In the three years after she was born, Inuyasha helped raised Ayeka with Sango. She was a hand full but the managed to raise her the best was they could. Inuyasha told her who her real father was at one point but she didn't care because deep in her heart Inuyasha was her real father.

Later that day Shippo and Ayeka went rode on Kiarra's back. They flew all around the village Inuyasha and Sango watched them. After a full day of fun Ayeka Shippo and Kiarra were finally worn out.

They all fell asleep in Kaede's hut. "She's so beautiful." Said Sango.

"Like her mother." Inuyasha replied. Sango blushed as they both left Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha, can I asked you something?" asked Sango.

"What?" he asked.

She was nervous to ask him this one special question. "Inuyasha, can I be your mate?" she finally got up the courage to say it. Inuyasha answered by kissing her passionately. He held her in his arms.

"I love you, Inuyasha." She said.

"I love you, too, Sango." He said.

They walked into his hut where they would express their love for one another. Sango may have lost one love but gain another. The next day as Sango watched Inuyasha play with Ayeka she knew that Inuyasha was nothing like Miroku. She knew he wouldn't leave her. She knew that he love her and she love him. She also knew that Inuyasha was going to be the father of her child.

A/N: This is so good that it's a shame that I have to end it here. Oh well that's the way the cookie crumbles. I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They were so good that I decided to make one final chapter to this. And bring back a certain someone. Sobs. you like me you really like.

**One Year Later**

Ayeka and Inuyasha just came back from fishing at a nearby river. For some reason Inuyasha was soak in wet. "Mommy, mommy." She said as she ran to Sango.

Sango greeted her with a great big hug. "So sweetie did you have fun?" asked Sango. Ayeka nodded. "Oh guess what." She said. "Daddy and I went fishing and we saw a big blue fish so daddy tried to catch it but he fell in and daddy said some things."

Sango slowly looked at Inuyasha who tip toeing away. "Freeze." She said. Inuyasha stopped where he was and slowly looked back at Sango who was giving him a look that said: _You're gonna die tonight._

"What kinda things did he say?" She asked.

"Things you told me to never ever say." Ayeka answered innocently. Sango kissed her on the forehead. "Ayeka you go play with the other kids while I have a word with your father." Ayeka ran off to play with her friends.

Sango slowly walked up to Inuyasha who was scared out of his life. Inuyasha knew what Sango was capable of and how acts when she gets mad. _'She's gonna kill me.'_ He thought._ 'I just know it.'_

Sango was right in front of him with the same look on her face. "Inuyasha." She said in a very calm voice. "You do realize that if I wasn't pregnant with this baby I would defiantly beat the living day lights out of you."

Inuyasha stood there stiff as a statue. He knew that when Sango made a threat one way or another she would carry it out. Inuyasha chose not to move, blink or ever breathe when Sango is about to scold him. Even the slightest sign of movement would set her off.

Sango took her right hand and rubbed it against his face. "Inuyasha follow me." She said once again in a calm voice. "What's the matter, come." Inuyasha followed her to a place outside the village where she beat the living day lights out of him anyways.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND AYEKA THAT'S ALL I ASKED!" With every word and syllable came a hit.

When they returned to the village Inuyasha had a whole bunch of bruises all over his faces. Ayeka ran right up to him. "Daddy what happen?" said asked worried. "Uh, demon got the drop on me." He lied. "I got'em though." Ayeka smiled and saw that her friends were calling her over.

She started pulling on Inuyasha's arm. "Come daddy." She said. "I promised everyone that you would show them the wind scar." She kept pulling him.

"Go on Inuyasha." Said Sango.

Inuyasha put Ayeka on his shoulders and went off into the field with the other kids. When they made to the field Inuyasha put Ayeka down. "Come daddy, show us." she demanded.

All the other kids kept chanting show us. "Alright, alright." He said. "Let's see how can I explain this." He thought for a moment. "Well first you have to have a sensitive nose."

"Why?" asked Ayeka.

"To sniff out a demon's demonic aura." He answered. "Now try it with me." Inuyasha got on all fours and started sniffing. The kids did the same thing. At that time Sango walked up and saw them.

'_Inuyasha, what are you doing with those kids?'_ she thought and sat down at a tree. Inuyasha got up off the ground. "Now you use 'Kagaga' to bring out the swords power and 'Tsubaba' at the right spot."

"What?" said Ayeka

"What?" said Sango.

"Kagaga and Tsubaba?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha nodded. "Sounds stupid." Said Ayeka.

"Sure does." Said Sango.

"What?" Said Inuyasha. "It's a very good technique." The kids looked at him with a confused look on their faces. "I know I'll show you." Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusaiga and transformed it. He looked at the kids who watched in amazement.

"You might wanna stand back for this." He said. Inuyasha walked up a couple of feet. "KAGAGA TSUBABA!" Inuyasha yelled. He then leaped into the air. "WIND SCAR!" He swung his sword. The power from it destroyed a couple of trees in its path.

When it was all over they all heard laughing coming from some place. They all turned to see that it was Sango. "You kids keep on playing." He said. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and went to Sango.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" he said with his arms crossed. Sango continued laughing. "You are." She said. "I thought that it was some difficult technique that only you could use not the little kids."

"Keh." he said

"Don't 'Keh' me." She said still laughing. "You know it's true." At that point Inuyasha dropped his sword, leaped at Sango and started tickling her. Sango laughed the hardest she could.

"Inuyasha, stop…I'm pregnant…remember?" she said almost out of breath. Inuyasha pull her close to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You can't get away from me that easily." He said.

He pulled Sango's face close to his and kissed her. He pulled away from her and put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it. "You know I hope it's a girl." He said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her and rubbed his finger on her cheek. "Because of your face, I can't get enough of it." Sango smiled.

"Well I hope it's a boy." She said. "Because of your face." Sango put her finger on his nose and flicked it. She then rested her head on his shoulder and watched Ayeka play with Shippo and the other children.

**The next day**

Ayeka was roaming through the forest when she came across a well. "Wow, I've never seen this before." She said. She got as far as two feet when Inuyasha stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To that well." She answered. Inuyasha shook his head. "No way you." He said. "There's a demon in there that eats little girls like you." Inuyasha scared her a bit. "So you still wanna go to the well." Ayeka shook her head no.

"Inuyasha stop scaring her." Said Sango. She took Ayeka by the hand and walked her to the well. Sango started telling her about her best friend Kagome. Ayeka looked down the well. "So she lives in another time?" she asked.

Sango nodded. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Inuyasha wiped them with her hand. "Sango?" he said. Sango wrapped herself around Inuyasha. "Gods, I miss her so much." She said.

Ayeka had seen a red flower. She picked it up and put it in Sango's hair. "What's this for?" she asked. "So you won't be sad." She said. Sango smiled, picked up Ayeka, and kissed her.

Later on that day the family made it to a small river. "Come on daddy lets go swimming." She winded. Sango motioned him to go swimming with Ayeka. Sango sat down on a rock and watched them.

Sango hadn't seen Inuyasha laugh that hard since ever. She was happy that she could. For the past four years Inuyasha was more of a father to Ayeka than Miroku. He was there when she was born. When Miroku left her the first thing she thought was that she was going to have to raise Ayeka alone then Inuyasha came. Sango began to wander if Inuyasha ever had feelings for her in the past, well whatever the case she was his mate and nothing was going to change that.

A couple of minutes passed, the sun was going down and it was time to go. Inuyasha put Ayeka on his back and they were on their way back to the village. Once there they saw that Shippo, Kiarra and Kaede were waiting for them. "Sango!" Shippo yelled.

Sango put her finger to her lips. "Shhh!" she said. "Ayeka asleep." Shippo quickly put his hands over his mouth. They were in Kaede's hut reminiscing about the adventures they've had. Sango was resting in Inuyasha's arms. Their laughter could be heard thought the entire village. Somewhere along the line they've forgotten the Ayeka was sleeping so they woke her up.

"Oh Ayeka honey, I'm sorry." She said as she took the sleepy child in her arms. Ayeka put her head to Sango's stomach. "When will my brother or sister be born?" she asked.

"Any day now." Answered Kaede.

Just then Sango felt pain. "Inu…Yasha." She said. Inuyasha saw the look on her face it was the same look she gave when Ayeka was born. "It's time?" he asked. Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha lay Sango on her back slowly." Said Kaede. Sango was breathing very hard. "Mommy!" yelled Ayeka as she went to her. Sango rubbed her hand gently on Ayeka's cheek. "Mommy we'll be okay honey." She said. Ayeka grabbed her hand not letting it go. She felt this way Sango would feel a little better.

Inuyasha looked at Kaede and Shippo. They all nodded. Inuyasha stood up. "Where…are you…going?" she asked. "Don't worry I promise I'll be back." And with that he gave both her and Ayeka long kisses and went on his was.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could out side the village and into the woods. He jumped from tree to tree not stopping for anything. "There it is." He said. Inuyasha made it to the bone eater's well._ 'I hope Kaede was right about this'_ He thought. Inuyasha broke a piece of the jewel and made a shard. He dropped the shard into the well and jumped it. A bright light appeared as he fell through. When the light disappeared he leaped out of the well.

"Alright it worked." He said. Inuyasha picked up the jewel shard, ran out of the shrine and ran to Kagome's house. "Where's Kagome?" he yelled as he barged in. Inuyasha was greeted by screams and hugs from Kagome's mother and brother. Just then Kagome entered the kitchen. "Hey, what's all the screaming about I'm trying to do my homework."

Kagome stood there in shock. "Hey long time no see, Kagome." Said Inuyasha. Kagome screamed then ran and hugged him. "Inuyasha, I've missed you so much."

"Come Kagome." He said. "There's a certain someone you need to see right now." Kagome nodded. "I'll be back later you guys." she said and left with Inuyasha. Outside at the well Inuyasha gave her the jewel shard. "Here this is so you can come back and forth when ever you like." He said. Kagome took the jewel shard and they both jumped in the well.

When they came out on the other side Inuyasha took Kagome and ran back. Kagome missed the feeing of flying through the air on Inuyasha's back. "So, how's Sango and Miroku doing?" she asked.

"Kagome a lot has happened in the past four years." He said. On their way back to the village Inuyasha to her what happened with Miroku and Sango. Even the part that he and Sango are now mates. Kagome felt bad for Sango but was happy to hear that she has someone new even if it is Inuyasha.

**In Kaede's Village**

"Where's…my Inuyasha?" Sango half yelled. "Daddy's coming mommy just hold on." Ayeka said.

"Okay Sango." Said Kaede. "One…two…three push." Sango pushed as hard as she could then stopped. Ayeka and Shippo both wiped the sweat from Sango's face. "SANGO!" yelled a familiar voice.

"That voice." She said "It couldn't be." That's when Kagome and Inuyasha ran in. "Kagome!" yelled both Shippo and Sango. Kagome went to Sango's side and gave her one big hug. "It'll be alright Sango." She said. Shippo jumped into her arms. "I've missed you Kagome." He said

"I've missed you too, Shippo." She said.

"Daddy!" yelled Ayeka as she ran to Inuyasha.

"That must be Ayeka, she look so much like you." Said Kagome. Sango was about to say something but the pain quickly came back to her. "Alright this is it." Said Kaede.

Kagome grabbed her hand and Inuyasha sat down beside her and grabbed her other hand. "One…two…three push." Sango pushed hard.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. And then came a baby's cry. "It's a girl." The baby had dark brown hair like Sango and ember eyes and dog ears like Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave Kaede his kimono. Just then Sango screamed again.

"Sango what's wrong?" asked Shippo.

"For some reason I still feel pain!" she yelled.

"You must be having twins." Said Kagome. She took off her jacket and gave it to Kaede. Sango started pushing again then stopped. Taking deep breaths Sango braced herself. She then gave one final push.

She screamed so loud that the whole village heard her. Then another baby cry was heard. "It's another girl." Said Kaede as she gave both babies to Sango. The second baby had silver hair like Inuyasha and eyes like Sango with freckles.

When Sango looked at both her babies she started crying. Both Inuyasha and Kagome kissed her in the forehead. "I'm so glad you were hear Kagome." Said Sango. Kagome smiled and looked at the twins.

"They're asleep." She said. "So what are you going to name them?" Sango looked at the one with silver hair. "I'll name this one Asuka." She said then looked at the other one and started crying. "Kagome you're my best friend so I'll name her after you." Kagome started crying also and hugged Sango.

That night Kagome decided to spend the night with them. Sango woke up and saw Inuyasha leaving. She followed him to a tree outside the village. "I know your there Sango." He said.

Inuyasha grabbed her and leaped into the tree. Sango sat in his lap. "You had this all planned out did you?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said. "Kaede told me that if I would give a jewel shard to Kagome she would be able to come to this world like before." Sango made herself comfortable in his lap.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said.

"I love you too Sango." He said.

"Inuyasha I wanna take the kids to visit their grandfather and Kohaku in the demon slayers village." She said.

"Sure thing we'll leave first thing in the morning." Said Inuyasha

They shared one long kiss and stared at the night sky. Sango realized that her life was now a great one. She had three beautiful girls, she with the person she loved and she had her best friend back. And all of this happened when Sango accepted a little help from Inuyasha

**The End.**

A/N: Now I can say that this story is over. I hope I get more reviews from you people soon. Peace out.


End file.
